


Arthur Curry/Aquaman Imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader inserts, Reader-Insert, Romance, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Imagines, one-shots and reader inserts from my Tumblr





	Arthur Curry/Aquaman Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend, Mera dragged you onto land to find Atlanna’s first son, Arthur Curry. Along the way to find the Trident, you began to realize how much you actually liked the brash idiot and maybe his feelings are the same as yours…

“What’s wrong with you?” Mera asked, her head tilted to the side. She had never seen you smiling so hard while shaking your head. You had come from Atlantis with her in search for Arthur and needless you had found him.

The goofy smile on your face didn’t leave as you replied, “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with an idiot.” You laughed amused as you watched Arthur. You guys were in search for the Trident that only the true king of the sea could wield. Being on land was something new for you and you had fallen hard for Arthur.

At first, you thought he was arrogant, idiotic and brash. The only reason you had come to find him was that of your best friend Mera. She thought it was stupid of Orm and her father to wage war on the surface world, you thought the same but you only went through with it because she begged you.

She dragged you from the water onto the land where slowly you began to see that surface dwellers weren’t as bad as you originally thought. You hated how they polluted the waters but now you understood why she needed to get to him. He grew up knowing both land and sea, he knew what the world up here was like.

You began to realize he was more than what everyone said about him, including yourself. He was imperfect of course but he was noble and caring but he doubted himself. You watched as he maneuvered his way through the crowd as you and Mera sat by a fountain. You needed to find a clue to get to the trident but you were taking a rest.

He snatched a few pieces of fruit from a basket and headed towards you with a goofy smile on his face. He let out an ebullient laugh as he tossed you a piece of fruit that you caught from your time as a guard. You looked at the fruit in confusion you didn’t even know what it was.

“Arthur, I don’t know what to do with this,” You said shyly. It was weird to be out of your comfort zone and away from your home under water. You didn’t know the customs of this land. You examined the red fruit in your hand before looking back up at him in question.

He chuckled before taking the fruit from your hand and taking a big bite out of it and talking to you with a mouthful. “See not so hard, Y/n and its called an apple, it grows on trees here.” He handed it back to you and you looked at him skeptically before taking your own bite.

Your face contorted as you finally got a taste for it. You nodded your head and a smile found its way to your face at the taste. It was sweet, crunchy and juicy. “It’s not as bad as it seems,” You laughed passing the apple to Mera to try.

Arthur came behind you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders pulling you into his side. “See, Y/n, You should just trust me becau-” He was cut off by tripping over a crack in the ground. He was too heavy for you to catch and his arm wrapped around you dragged you down with him.

“Yeah I should definitely trust you to drag me down with you,” You said, your voice was muffled by his chest as you face planted into him. You felt his chest vibrate as a laugh rippled from him. “This is not a laughing matter, You could have crushed me.” You pushed yourself up and blushed as everyone around you two stared.

You quickly scrambled off of him and brushed yourself off, flustered at what happened. You cleared your voice you held your hand out to help Arthur. He grabbed your hand and pulled himself up and kissing your hand, “Thank you, M’lady.” He looked at you with something you have never seen in anyone’s eyes for you. A warm sensation bubbled and slowly spread across your chest.

“I am not a princess Arthur, you can’t call me that. Its a title for Mera,” You said softly taking your hand out of his. You missed the warmth of his hand in yours but you knew that if he became King you weren’t the one he was supposed to be with.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and gave you a wink. “Well, Y/n, You’re beautiful, sweet, a warrior and so on. I would be out of my right mind if I didn’t call you My lady.”

You looked at him puzzled trying to understand what he was saying. He shook his head and brought you to his side again. “Atlanteans are so clueless. So Y/n do you want to go on a date?” He looked at you with a cheesy smile on his face.

You blushed under his stare. “I-We-You got to stop the War, we wouldn-”

Mera hit you with her elbow as she walked by. “Say yes! He likes you back!” She whispered harshly and excitedly into your ear. She wanted to two of you to get together. You pushed her back with your elbow. You were supposed to protect her but as your best friend, she was annoying.

“Okay, Mera.” You cleared your throat and turned back to Arthur who was listening to your conversation. “I accept your invitation to this date. When will we have time?”

“Tonight, We have some time to waste before we find this Trident that may or may not exist, so get ready beautiful!”


End file.
